owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Hoffman
|birth=December 15th, 1994 |death= |hidep= |race= |gender=Female |height=165 cm |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |skin=White |hidec= |family=Jody Hoffman |affiliation=Country Clown Click Atlantic Avenue Crips |hideg= |businesses=Artist Drug Dealer |vehicles= }} 'Karen Hoffman '(born December 15, 1994) is an artist, drug abuser, phenomenal fire-breather, queer and known acquaintance of Country Clown Click. She lives in Blueberry but has been frequenting Los Santos more and more lately in affiliation with the Atlantic Avenue Crips. Detailed History Past Karen Hoffman was born and raised in Blueberry, Red County, by her mother Jody Hoffman. Jody conceived Karen independently from the father who remains anonymous but is rumored to have been a local in Montgomery. She had an ordinary upbringing up until puberty. It took her two failed relationships to realize that she was a homosexual. More-so three years of, self-loathing and shame, to accept who she really is. She came out of the closet at the age of 17. She started using drugs at the age of 15 while the abuse of various drugs started later at the age of 20. The Stepanov Attack On Sunday, November 29, 2015, at approximately 2:40 p.m., Karen Hoffman was attacked by Ruslan Stepanov who stalked her home to her apartment in Blueberry, Red County, following a short argument between Hoffman not taking a job Stepanov's colleague had offered. He pulled a knife on her, tackled her to the ground and forcefully escorted her across the small town. At which point a local delivery driver, Marcus Smith, witnessed the incident, rushed to Hoffman's aid and got stabbed repeatedly but allowing Hoffman the opportunity to run for her life and call for help. Ruslan Stepanov is a 39-year-old white male with a weight of 110 kg and a height of 162 cm. His hair is as black as the night styled in a fauxhawk. His facial features are characterized by the equally black beard that connects to his hawk. He is muscular and fat. Usually wearing a black shirt, black vest, blue winter jacket and black khaki jeans. No accessories. Country Clown Click TBA. Present Atlantic Avenue Crips Appearance, Interests and Personality Appearance Karen Hoffman is a 21-year-old white female with a weight of 57 kg and a height of 165 cm. Her hair color is dyed black with a pink and purple high-light to the far-end left of her androgynous, short styled cut. She often wear a beanie inclined on-top of her oval head. Her facial features are soft with an undistinguished chin and jaw. She has freckles. Her body is a mere reflection of her face: an androgynous beauty. Clothing is very varied, but always limited to fluffy winter wear and boots in purpose to avoid freezing. Her wrists are clad with numerous, colorful bracelets that are almost predominantly band, concert and festival related. Her lips and earrings are pierced through and through. Interests Music is something very important and essential to Hoffman. She is a Danzig fan-girl. Favorite band of all time are Goldfinger, an American punk rock/ska band but she listens to nearly all genres, especially within the horror sub-genres. She plays the bass guitar herself. Other reoccurring bands she listens to are Insane Clown Posse, an American metal/rap band, along with bands such as Twitzid, Dark Lotus, Violent J, Boondox, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Abk and Shaggy 2 Dope. She is a horror/morbid face-paint enthusiast. Country Clown Click TBA. Atlantic Avenue Crips TBA. American Red Front Although not supporting the Marxism-Leninism political philosophy or worldview on establishing a socialist state through violence. Hoffman openly spreads information of the Los Santos based group, American Red Front, with some approval. She is radically more to the left than the right, with emphasize on both individual freedom and social equality, but also some traditionally considered right-wing points such as gun-control. She considers herself a , if in fact she is one, is hard to determine. Personality TBA. Category:Character